Setengah Hati
by welas asih
Summary: Hyunseung tak tau maksud dari kata Junhyung, 'jangan tinggalkan aku'. Apakah itu berarti Junhyung mencintainya?-JunSeung


_**Tertegun ku memandangmu**_

Kau menatap lelaki yang masih terlelap disampingmu. Menyesapi setiap inci wajahnya dengan matamu. Karena di saat seperti inilah kau berani menatapnya dalam. Mengukirnya dalam dalam hatimu. Melakukan malam panas bersama sahabatmu sendiri. Pertama kali kau dan dia melakukannya, kalian berdua begitu mabuk. Dan kau berjanji pada dirimu sendiri, cukup sekali saja itu terjadi. Walau sebenarnya kau telah memimpikan semua ini dari dulu. Tapi bukan seperti ini. Tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Kau ingat betapa canggungnya kalian setelah kejadian itu. Tapi hal itu akhirnya malah terjadi berulang kali, hingga saat ini. Friends with benefit. Saat sang fajar menjelang, kau akan pura-pura terlelap sampai ia bangun dan beranjak dari kamarmu. Kau hanya takut, saat mata kalian bertemu, ia akan menyadari betapa salah hal yang kalian lakukan. Andai ada cinta diantara kalian, mungkin kau tak akan seresah ini. Salah, andai ia juga merasakan cinta yang sama.

_**Saat kau tinggalkanku menangis.**_

'Mari kita hentikan ini semua' kau berkata saat kalian sedang makan siang bersama. Jujur, kau begitu menikmati 'hal itu' bersamanya. Tapi hatimu, hatimu meminta lebih. Kau makin berharap bahwa ia juga memberikan hatinya padamu. Kau begitu menginginkan itu hingga kadang rasanya begitu sakit. Sakit karena kau tau bahwa ia tak mungkin memberikan hatinya. Dia menatapmu penuh tanya. Tapi kau hanya tersenyum simpul.

'Apa kau tak takut?' kau bicara dengan nada bercanda.

'Aku takut kau jatuh cinta padaku..hh'

'Yaks' dia menjitak kepalamu. Kau hanya meringis kecil sambil mengelus kepalamu.

'Seungie,apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap disisiku' Dia menggenggam tanganmu diatas meja. Kau menaikkan kedua alismu. Mencoba meredam detakan jantungmu yang begitu cepat. Mungkinkah dia?

'Kalaupun akhirnya kau jatuh cinta, kau harus ingat bahwa kau harus tetap disisiku. Karena kau adalah milikku' katanya serius.

Kau tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia katakan. Apakah itu berarti dia mencintaimu? atau..

_**Bodohnya ku mengharapmu**_

Hari itu, kau merasa begitu gelisah saat dia tak mengangkat telfon. Entah itu sebuah firasat bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Malamnya, Dia datang ke rumahmu dengan senyum bodoh yang pertama kali kau lihat. Senyum yang membuatmu takut.

'Jun.. apa kau salah makan?' kau meletakkan tanganmu pada dahinya. Tidak panas. Dia masih tersenyum seperti orang gila. Kau menggembungkan pipimu. Dia yang melihatnya langsung mencubit pipimu gemas.

'Aku bertemu seorang malaikat' dia berkata sambil menggenggam tanganmu erat. Dia? Dadamu nyeri.

'Aku pikir aku jatuh cinta, Seung'

Dan saat itu kau merasa bahwa duniamu runtuh.

_**Jelas sudah tak kau pedulikan cintaku**_

Dia menampakkan tatapan memelas padamu. Tidak. Kau tidak akan jatuh pada jebakannya itu. Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu pada buku yang sedari tadi kau campakkan saat dia bercerita tentang Kim Jaejoong, kekasih barunya.

'Seungie, tolong bantu aku. Kau satu-satunya yang bisa aku andalkan' Tidak, harusnya kau tak menatap ke dalam matanya. Harusnya kau tak terjebak dalam situasi yang hanya akan menyakiti hatimu.

_**Mestinya telah ku sadari, betapa perih cinta tanpa balasmu**_

Kau tersenyum melihat hasil kerja kerasmu. Tapi senyum itu luntur saat kau ingat bahwa ini semua bukan milikmu. Kau berjalan pelan ke arah danau. Kau nyalakan satu per satu lilin yang telah kau siapkan di pinggir jalan menuju tepian danau. Kau duduk sebentar pada kursi yang terletak di di tengah-tengah jalan itu. Kau menatap pilu pada meja yang ada di depanmu.

'Seungie.. Gomawo' Seseorang memelukmu dari belakang. Kau tau dengan jelas bahwa itu adalah dia. Dia yang memintamu untuk menyiapkan makan malam romantis untuk Kim Jaejoong, kekasihnya. Dia bahkan belajar masak selama satu bulan untuk menyiapkan hidangan favorit kekasihnya itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Bahkan dulu dia tak bisa membuat mie instan sendiri, tapi sekarang.. Kau senang dengan segala hal yang berubah darinya tapi disaat yang sama kau merasa jijik pada dirimu sendiri karena kau begitu iri pada Kim Jaejoong yang bisa membuatnya berubah dalam waktu yang begitu singkat.

_**Harusnya tak ku paksakan, bila akhirnya kan melukaiku**_

Kau berjalan pelan menuju ke arah taman. Kau tundukkan kepalamu agar tak seorang pun melihat mata sembabmu. Namun tiba-tiba kau menabrak seseorang. Kau membungkukkan badanmu berulang kali sambil mengucapkan kata maaf. Tapi orang itu malah memegang lenganmu dan menyeretmu pergi dengan paksa. Kau meronta untuk melepaskan pegangan tangannya itu. Namun kau begitu lelah, akhirnya kau berhenti melawan. Kau masih saja menundukan kepalamu, kau tau dengan jelas orang itu. Airmatamu pecah. Orang itu berhenti lalu memelukmu.

'Seungie, ku mohon.. jangan lakukan ini padaku' Dia. Selalu saja dia. Segala ini hanya tentang dia. Kau makin terisak.

'Jangan pergi. Kau tak boleh pergi. Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku' kau dapat merasakan bajumu basah. Dia menangis? Untukmu? atau untuk dirinya sendiri?

'Kau egois' isak mu sambil memukul dadanya pelan.

_**Mungkin, ku tak akan bisa jadikan dirimu kekasih yang seutuhnya mencinta**_

Malam itu, kau masuk dalam jurang itu lagi setelah sekian lama kau berhasil menjauh. Malam penuh peluh, deru nafasnya dan nafasmu yang memburu, suara kecipak kulit saling bergesekan. Kau merindukan itu semua setelah sekian lama. Ini yang terakhir, kau mengatakannya pada dirimu sendiri. Tak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ia memelukmu begitu erat setelah kalian melakukan itu. Kau merasakan rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhmu.

'Aku merindukanmu' Dia berkata disela kegiatannya menciumi tengkukmu. Kau menggenggam tangannya yang berada di pinggangmu.

'Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi'

Kau menangis dalam diam. Sungguh, kau tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang ia maksudkan dari semua kata-kata itu.

_**Namun, ku relakan diri.. Jika hanya setengah hati, kau sejukkan jiwa ini**_

'Jun.. bangun!' Kau menatap nanar pada pemandangan di depanmu. Kim Jaejoong sedang berusaha membangun kan dia yang terlelap di paha kekasihnya itu. Sejak malam itu, Dia tak pernah membiarkanmu keluar dari rumah sendirian. Bahkan saat berkencan dengan Jaejoong pun, dia akan mengajakmu. Gila, kau makin merasa gila. Gila karena kau juga tak bisa meninggalkannya.

'Jae hyung. Aku pulang duluan ya.' kau berpamitan pada Jaejoong yang masih berusaha membangunkan dia. Kadang kau merasakan sakit tiap kali menatap wajah Jaejoong. Kau merasa bersalah dengan affair yang kau lakukan dengan dia. Kau menghela nafas panjang saat sampai di Apartemenmu. Kau ambil handphone yang tergeletak di meja di samping tempat tidurmu.

'Hyung. Bisakah aku pindah secepatnya?' Kau membaringkan diri di tempat tidurmu.

'Hmm.. aku sudah menyelesaikan semua berkas-berkasnya' Kau menatap figura yang tergantung di dinding kamarmu. Dia yang memelukmu dari belakang,senyum kalian yang begitu bahagia. Kau memejamkan mata sebentar saat mendengarkan orang di seberang telfon berbicara.

'Aku tak akan menyesal Hyung. Iya.. aku baik-baik saja'

Kau menutup telfon bersamaan dengan airmata yang mulai membasahi pipimu

_**Ku hanya terus berharap, suatu hari kau mampu sadari**_

'Hyunseung-ah, hiks.. kenapa.. hiks.. kau.. lakukan..i-ini' Kau mendengar suara isakan saat memasuki apartemenmu. Dan betapa terkejutnya kau saat mendapati Dia yang terduduk lemas di samping tempat tidurmu sambil terisak. Dengan segera kau mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

'Jun.. apa yang terjadi? dia menegakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suaramu. Tersirat perasaan lega di matanya. Dia lalu memelukmu erat dan kembali terisak.

'Aku pikir kau meninggalkanku'

Sebenarnya kau masih bingung dengan jalan pikirannya. Dia begitu takut kehilanganmu, tapi ia tak pernah benar-benar mengikatmu. Dan dengan adanya Jaejoong, Bukankah itu pertanda bahwa ia tak benar-benar menginginkanmu? Kau mengusap pelan punggungnya. Mengatakan kalimat menenangkan di telinganya. Kau menunggu ia untuk bicara. Karena kau tau setelah ia tenang, ia akan mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

'Aku tak bisa menemukanmu dimanapun. Bahkan kau tak mengangkat telfonku. Jadi aku kira kau pergi' kau mengangguk mengerti. Kadang, kelakuannya yang seperti ini yang membuatmu salah saham bahwa dia mencintaimu.

'Aku mencintaimu' Entah apa yang kau pikirkan, kau malah mengatakan kata yang begitu tabu itu.

'Aku mencintaimu. Ku mohon, jangan membuatku salah saham dengan semua ini.'

Kau bisa lihat betapa terkejutnya ia. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dirimu.

'Maafkan aku' Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

'Maafkan aku' Dan dia mengucapkan itu sepanjang malam.

_**Tiada yang pernah mengerti, sepertiku setulus hati mencintamu**_

'Shit.! apakah kali ini dia benar-benar pergi?' Junhyung menatap surat yang ada di tangannya. Ia menyeka airmata yang tak juga kunjung berhenti. Ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya.

'Hyung.. dia benar-benar pergi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

'Apa kau pernah mencintaiku,Jun?' Jaejoong, orang yang sedang memeluknya juga ikut terisak. Dari awal, ia sebenarnya tahu bahwa Junhyung lebih mencintai Hyunseung,sahabat Junhyung. Tapi ia juga tahu bahwa Junhyung mencintainya juga. Setiap hari ia seperti mengajari Junhyung hanya untuk sadar bahwa ia hanya mencintainya. Tapi..

'Tentu saja hyung..hiks'

'Apa kau mencintai Hyunseung?'

'Hiks.. Aku hanya tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku hanya tak ingin menjalani hidup ini tanpanya. Aku tak ingin dia pergi dari sisiku. Apakah itu berarti aku mencintainya?

'Bodoh.. Kau bodoh, Jun.. Tapi aku lebih bodoh lagi'


End file.
